


Secret Santa

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Humor, Modern Era, Multi, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Yona is throwing a party for her friends by having a Secret Santa party. Having given each person their invite and who they are the secret santa to she believes it will be a success; however there is one person who is worried about spoiling the fun due to his feelings towards both Yona herself and Christmas. With the party in only a few days will he be able to 'Man up' to his feelings in time or will there be somebody who gets their feeling hurt when it's all said and done with?





	1. The Invite

**Chapter 1** :  _The Invite_

* * *

 

_It's the most wonderful time of the year,_

_With the kids jingle belling_

_And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year..._

 

"Can't you turn that shit off!" yelled a raven haired male youth towards a blonde haired male who's glasses fell slightly down his nose.

Baby blue eyes looked into deeper blue ones. "Oh Hak," the young man began as he tipped his head to the side slightly causing his long blonde hair to fall to the side. "it's a good song."

Hak frowned as he grabbed the remote to the stereo and changed the station to a hip hop one. "You don't have to work in a clothing store that plays that shit all day long Su-won." He growled.

Su-won chuckled. "I don't work at all." He stated as he pointed a finger at his friend. "My inheritance from my deceased parents has left me quite well off. All I have to do is stay out of trouble and go to college to take over for Uncle Il."

"Right." He grumbled annoyed at his rich roommates words when there was a knock at their door. Both young men looked towards it before sharing a look. Sighing heavily, Hak walked around the couch that Su-won was sitting at and walked to the door of the their studio apartment. Upon opening the door his eyes widened, cheeks became slightly red as he stared at the red haired beauty before him.

"Hi Hak!" the cheerful young woman said as she held out a casserole dish for him. "Yun and I made this at culinary school today." She stated as he took the dish. "Well, mostly Yun made it while I made a mess." Her cheeks flushed at her admission.

"Is that Yona?" Su-won's voice reach the young woman's ears causing the redness to spread across her face.

"Yes!" She yelled as she peered from around Hak's bulky form.

"Hak let my cousin in!" Su-won yelled at them causing Yona to laugh while Hak looked annoyed.

"Get in shorty." He teased her causing Yona to stick her tongue out at him before rushing past his hulking form.

Hak lifted the lid to the casserole dish and sniffed the food as he entered the kitchen and placed it on the stovetop. It smelled of cheese and broccoli. As he left the kitchen and entered the living area he found Yona had taken her coat off and was sitting on the " _L_ " shaped couch next to her cousin. She wore a light blue turtle neck oversized sweater with her dark blue jeans. Her violet eyes turned towards him as she looked towards him upon his entry into the room. "So what is that, that you brought us?" He asked as pointed behind him with his thumb towards the kitchen.

"Humph." She pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll have you know that is Cheesy Chicken and Broccoli casserole over cooked rice." Hak snorted as Su-won made a pleased face that made her smile.

"Oh! Is it more food from your school that you made?" He asked gaining a nod from the young woman.

"She helped make it. Her partner did most of the work." Hak stated with a tease as he plopped down onto the couch. Yona made a face at him. "What is it _Hime_ , I may think you're flirting with me if you keep it up."

Yona's cheeks became beet red as she sputtered. "Hak!" She cried out. "Why do you call me that? I'm not a Princess."

Hak peered out from the corner of his eye at her as he threw his arms over his head. "I dono." He threw back at her before he went to turned on the TV set. Only to see she had grabbed the remote. She stuck out her tongue at him causing him to half growl at her antics. _One of these days...._ He thought as he sat up to take it back.

"Wait." She said. "Other than coming to feed you to bachelors, I came here to invite you to a party my friends and I are hosting."

"Is that perverted green haired ass gonna be there?" Hak asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Jae-ha will be there." She stated. "Before you ask, his boyfriend Kija will be there this time. Kija's been out of town in Chi'shin showing off his art gallery. Also his brothers Shin-ah and Zeno will be there. So be nice Hak."

"Tch." Hak snorted as he looked away from her.

"Boyfriend?" Su-won asked sounding like he didn't believe her.

"It was a surprise when he introduced me to Kija last week. I've known both since high school, but never knew they liked each other that way." She said touching her cheek. "Also it is a Secret Santa party, so you've gotta bring a present." She then pulled out a box from her bag. "So will you both come?"

"Sure. It sounds fun." Su-won stated with excitement evident in his voice. "Can I bring our cousin Ju-doh?" He asked. "He's always studying at the university and never goes out for fun."

Yona laughed. "Sounds like him." She giggled. "However, I've already asked him. He said yes." She stated as she stood up. "Well? Hak?" She asked looking at him.

His eyes met hers and he felt the same pull he always felt towards her. He couldn't say no to her. He never could. "Sure. It sounds like fun; I guess."

"Good." She said handing him the box. "Now put your hand in there and pick a name." He did as she asked. She turned to Su-won who did the same. "The party is in three days at Hiryuu Castle Hotel Plaza. It's the Red Dragon Plaza room at the top of the hotel and it starts at nine, ends at midnight." She pointed at Hak. "Don't be late." She turned to leave.

"Why do you always say that to me?" He asked with his arms held out in defense.

Su-won pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Because you're always late to her functions." He stated as he heard the front door open and close. "Guess she left." He stated as he looked at his piece of paper before flushing pink at who's name was on it. He stuffed the paper into his shirt pocket before standing and going to the kitchen.

Hak raised an eyebrow, now curious to know who his friend got but didn't say anything. Opening his paper he suddenly gain a catshire grin upon his face and chuckled as he began to think up the perfect present for his person. Placing the refolded paper on the ottoman that was next to the couch he headed into the kitchen as well to get dinner.

Upon the ottoman the paper reopened to reveal one name written inside.

_Yona._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my first time in doing a modern Akatsuki no Yona story. Not sure how many chapters there will be. I got inspired after watching a Christmas movie and decided to do a Yona Christmas themed story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next one will come soon!


	2. Early Shopping Trips

**Chapter 2** :  _Early Shopping Trips_

* * *

 

Azure eyes watched as a delicately laid icy lace was gently laid out on the red and white iced marble red velvet cake was finally placed where it was to be. The three tiered cake was finally finished. Taking a step back the strawberry haired male took off his hair net and sighed happily as he looked at the delicate white rose icing flowers that were connected by the icing lace that he'd just finished. "Finally." He sighed. _Yun, you've outdone yourself._ He thought as he gently pushed the cart into the walk-in refrigarator. Stepping back out he closed it and began to clean the kitchen. As soon as he was done he heard the front door to the bakery open and close, the bell on the door hitting glass making the tiny gold bells ring. Walking out he wasn't very surprised to see his half brother Ik-su standing there with his study books on religion with him. Sighing lightly he poured him a cup of coffee and pulled out a small piece of cake from the display case and sat it down in front of him.

"What religion are you studying this time?" He asked him.

Dirty blonde short cropped hair appeared as the blue stocking hat was pulled off of his head as Ik-su sat down at the bakery's counter. "The ancient religion on the four blood dragons of old." He stated as he took the cup of coffee in his still gloved hands.

"Is that the old tale of the dragon king, Hiryuu who supposedly created our nation of Kouka?" Yun asked, his cheeks flushed when he saw his elder brothers eyes light up with unspoken praise.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. "I've always been curious about these old stories and fables. No one knows what's truth or what's just folklore about the first ruler of our nation." He took a bite from the cake and moaned. "So good Yun!" He praised him. "I miss your cooking."

"Tssch." Yun ignored him.

"Oh don't be that way." Ik-Su began only to hear the door open and close behind him.

"Yona." Yun acknowledged the crimson haired woman as she walked into the shop. "What'd Hak and Su-won say?"

Yona's eyes lit up with excitement. "They said they'd come!" She beamed with joy.

Ik-su sighed as he watched the sweet young girl interact with his half brother. When Yun had been born he'd already had been thirteen and barely even acknowledged his father's second wife, then when both his father and Yun's mother died when he was sixteen, he'd been forced to take care of his toddler brother. It was around this time that he'd noticed Yun didn't like to be around many people; so he had sold off their parents home and moved outside Kuuto to the country side. He continued his studies at home while Yun grew up away from the noise of the city, this allowed them to create a bond that hadn't been there before. Then Yun met Yona and Hak one day when the two had gotten themselves lost in the woods. The three hadn't hit it off very well, but Yona had continued to come over and visit him and his brother until it had become routine and then before they'd realized it she'd become an intricate part of their lives where he couldn't imagine not having her there for them. She was like a little sister and the catalyst that helped Yun be able to make friends.

"Ik-su!" Yona's yell brought the young man out of his musings.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Your knee is bleeding!" She yelled as quickly ran behind the counter to get some paper towels and something to bandage his leg with.

"I'm surprised you even make it to your classes sometimes." Yun mumbled with an exasperated sigh as he refilled his coffee before taking the bandages from Yona.

Yona finished cleaning the wound as Yun took over bandaging it. The two of them had become experts in taking care of his wounds over the years. Ik-su chuckled at Yun's comment. "You'd be surprised." He said in a sing-along voice. "Some days I go all day without falling down." Yona giggled as Yun gave his brother another one of his death glares while Ik-su finished off his cake.

* * *

 

Hak's red and yellow stripes scarf hung loosely around his neck as he stuffed his gloveless fingers into his pockets all the while glaring at Su-won who had snagged his black fingerless gloves after having lost his cream colored ones that matched his jacket, scarf and earmuffs. He grumbled under his breath at old man winters frost bite as the two of them entered the mall in Fuuga. It had been an hour drive to come out this way, but it was better than driving all the way to Saika where he had a chance of running into Kang Tae-jun. The nut was already the most annoying person in Kouka and he was already going to see one nut this week, he didn't need to make it two. He stopped outside a jewelry store looking at the display case when he'd seen the lockets. It made him remember that time him and Yona had gone hiking and ended up lost. He had done it to cheer her up after her mother's death when she'd gotten sick. Lae-lune had been a kind, gentle and beautiful lady who had suddenly gotten sick with a mysterious illness. It had taken he life within a month, doctors hadn't been able to help her much except for giving her something for the pain. After she'd died, Yona had gone through a deep depression that had lasted a few years. During their trip through the woods that had ended with them meeting and befriending a Yun and his half brother, Yona had lost her mother's oval shaped locket, she'd cried for weeks after loosing it. Leaning down he looked at a smaller version of the same locket, only it was gold with a blue/green and white mother of pearl on the front and a thin delicate chain.

When he looked up he saw an employee standing there, she had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks in them. She was pretty, but not his type. "How can I help you?" Her voice was flirtatious and made Hak frown slightly.

"How much is that locket?" He pointed to the one he was looking at. She mumbled out the number causing Hak's throat to tighten when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking towards the person he was surprised to see his adoptive brothers standing there.

"Hak!" The elder of the two greeted him, a blonde woman stood next to him along with a raven haired woman who had her arm threaded through his own.

"Tae-woo." He greeted the raven haired male before turning to look towards the blonde male who had another raven haired girl standing next to him. "Han-dae." He shook both men's hands. "Who are these ladies?"

The girls laughed nervously. "This one on my girlfriend An Lili and her cousins Tetora," he pointed to the blonde woman. "and Ayura." He pointed to the girl next to Han-dae. "What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes meeting his brother's.

"I was invited to Yona's secret santa party." He stated. "Was thinking of getting this for my gift towards my-"

"Ah." Tae-woo laughed lightly as he held up his hand. "We got roped into this party too." He smiled. "Already got our gifts." He chuckled. "Let me guess, you got Yona."

"Tch." Hak rolled his eyes at him causing both brothers to laugh.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Tae-woo was teasing Hak and Hak wasn't liking the teasing tone either.

"I'm going to ignore that." He grumbled before turning back to the sales lady. "Can I get that on a monthly payment?" He inquired.

The woman's eyes lit up. "You sure can honey." She said as she picked up the necklace on displace and began to put it in a box. "Do you want me to wrap it for you?"

"No." He said sternly causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "Sorry. No." He said softly with an apologetic look as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No problem." She said as she began to help him fill out the forms for his monthly payments.

Picking up the box he placed it in his coat pocket along with the receipt slip. "So," he began as he turned back to his brothers. "is the old man here?"

* * *

 

Su-won had left Hak to roam around on his own, in doing so he found himself slightly lost in the sea of people. He looked at the name on his secret santa paper that he'd taken out of Yona's box. _Why couldn't I have gotten Yona?_ He asked himself, not for the first time either. Sighing loudly he found himself in a perfume store and quickly left. The smells had been overwhelming. He did a U-turn when he saw Victoria Secret and made a beeline for a candy store. _Girls like candies._ He thought as he looked around at the different types of candies. Finding a box of chocolate truffles and buying them he quickly made his way back to where he'd last seen Hak only to get sidetracked because of a tea store. Upon entering he saw one of the professors from school flirting with the cashier lady.

"Professor Geun-tae?" He said in a questioning tone.

The older man jumped slightly and then laughed as he spotted the young man. "Su-won! How's my favorite student?" He asked.

"You only calling me that because you were best friends with my father sir." He said as he shook the man's hand.

"Not true!" Geun-tae defended himself. He then looked back at the blonde woman. "He's actually smarter than his old man." He whispered to her causing her to giggle. "Su-won, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Yun-ho."

Su-won blinked in surprise. "You're the owner of Yun-ho Tea franchise." He said in surprise.

The young woman smiled. "Yes. I am." She giggled at his look of surprise and shock. "I know, I look very young." She smiled as she looked at the man she loved. "I think that's what caught his attention."

"Yun-ho!" He cried out causing her to laugh lightly at his dismayed look.

"I love your teas." He admitted. "They're sweet like honey but have a flowery scent about them." The woman's face flushed in surprise that he paid attention to such detail. "You wouldn't happen to have any of you honey jasmine left, would you? I have been looking for it in the stores across Kuuto, but have come up empty."

"I certainly do." She replied as she pulled out a jar from behind the counter. "It's one of my favorites myself." She said with a smile.

"I'll take two jars. One small and one medium." He said with his own smile and prepared to pay as she placed the tea in the two separate jars.

Afterwards he quickly said his good-byes and left hoping to find Hak quickly. It didn't take long to find his best friend who was surrounded by his adoptive brothers and was currently in an argument with his adoptive grandfather Mundok. The one eyed army veteran was yelling in explenatives towards his supposed grandson causing passerbyers to stare as they walked passed the crazy old guy.

"Mr. Mundok." He greeted the older man who paused in his yelling at his grandson, who looked at Su-won thankfully. "Merry Christmas sir." He smiled at the older man.

"What's there to be merry about?" He asked.

Su-won knew this routine very well. Ever since the accident that too Hak's parents lives on Christmas Eve when he was a young boy both Hak and this older man held the same views on the holiday, what's there to be merry about was about the only question that would undoubtedably lead to another bout of arguments; though they were always very interesting. Opening his mouth to answer he never got to speak when Hak spoke up. "Yona's having a party this weekend, did she invite you old man?"

Mundok snorted. "I don't do parties." He looked down as he felt Tae-yeon suddenly tug his arm.

"Yona invited you grandpa." He said innocently. "That's why we're here." Mundok's cheeks became slightly red. "You said we're here to get Gigan something."

Hak and Tae-woo both began to howl with laughter. Old lady Gigan was an ex-marine and sea captain. She was also Jae-ha's biological grandmother, which was why the green haired man always knew how to get under Hak's skin. She and Mundok had an ongoing feud that usually ended with one or both getting dead drunk because of the other. It use to be funny, now it just worried people.

"Let's go boy." The older man grunted as he tugged the nine year old's arm.

Hak wipe a tear from his eye as he looked at his roommate. "You ready?" He asked gaining a nod. "See you at the party." He waved good-bye to his brothers before turning back towards the mall entrance.

"Was that Tetora with your brothers?" Su-won asked Hak causing the raven haired man to smirk before nodding. "She looks good. I mean, she always has, but she looked nice today." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Hak smirked knowing his friend's crush on the blonde haired woman. "You know she likes kendo, right?" He asked.

"I do." Su-won sighed. "She's strong and beautiful."

"And a nerd." Hak chuckled. "Hear she's got a huge thing for magna." Hak smirked as he thought of a way to tease Su-won. "I think the rumor is she likes harem magna books."

Su-won's face flushed completely red. He knew it was a tease when he saw Hak's teasing grin. "Hak!" He cried out as his best friend burst out laughing as he started up the car to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So some people are doing their shopping while others are doing other things. Next chapter will have our lovely dragons in it. ^_^


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3** :  _Dinner_

* * *

 

Silver hair was tied back by a light blue ribbon as pale hands tied said material into a knot. Bright blue eyes watched as hair fell in place in the mirror. The silken strands of hair fell over the shoulder contrasting against the baby blue knitted sweater. The young man continued to looked at himself as he finished dressing for a night out when he saw something that made his heartbeat skyrocket. A screamed echoed throughout the two bedroom apartment.

A sigh was heard as a second male walked through the apartment to the bathroom where panicked sounds could be heard. A green haired man leaned on the doorway as he pushed the door open. A lazy smile spreading across his face as he saw the silver haired young man that he deeply cared for was standing on the small wooden stool that was in the bathroom looking quite frightened.

"Where is it?" He asked already knowing what the problem was.

"T-There!" came the hight pitched voice.

"Kija." The man's voice softened as he looked in the corner of the room and smirked as he looked at the tiny daddy long legs that was in a web. He chuckled as he picked it up and walked it out to their balcony where he placed it in one of the poinsettia plants that were kept out there. Walking back inside he walked back to where is love was and smirked pervertedly as Kija had his back to him and was pulling his pants up his legs. Once fully dressed the green haired man walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kija about jumped out of his skin until he realized what was happening. "I can't believe you touched that thing Jae-ha." He mumbled as his cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner." He chuckled, his light green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Kija shivered at the memory causing Jae-ha to chuckle before releasing him and looking in the mirror. He pushed his bangs over his eyes where they belonged and fixed his own ponytail before sighing as he looked at his watch. "They're late." He muttered.

"Shin-ah's coming with Zeno," Kija stated. "so he had to pick him up." He said as he walked around his boyfriend and went back into the bedroom and began picking up clothing that had been thrown around.

"Is Yona dear coming for dinner with Yun?" Jae-ha asked with hope in his voice.

Kija looked at him with a frown. "What don't you like my cooking?" He asked as a slight glare appeared in his eyes.

Jae-ha felt sweat drop down his neck. "No. No. I love your vegan food. I've already lost weight on this new diet." He replied nervously.

Kija rolled his eyes at him. "Like you need to loose more weight." He sighed. "I know you don't like my cooking. You don't have to lie. Besides I know you've been sneaking burgers while I've been away." He walked out of the room.

What, does he have camera's installed somewhere? He questioned himself with a quiet sigh. "Eh? I don't know what you mean." He went into the open main room that had a full view of the kitchen, an island stood between the two rooms. He turned on some low soft jazz music and sat down on the plush cushions of the couch.

"To answer your question," Kija began as he handed Jae-ha a glass of win. "is no. Yona isn't coming. Just us boys tonight."

Jae-ha chuckled as he took a sip of the semi-sweet white wine. "I still can't believe my quiet little brother and your noisy little brother are both in the same band."

"I wonder what they're big news is all about." Kija stated as he sighed whe he leaned his body against his. Silence wandered between them in a comfortable way. It was usually this way for them. Neither really spoke unless there was something big on their minds and currently nothing was bothering either man. A knock at the door broke the silence causing both to smirk as they stood to enjoy a nice evening with family.

* * *

 

Yona sighed happily as she walked into her apartment. Her cat purring loudly when it saw her. "Did you miss me Algira?" She asked causing the kitty the thread between her legs happily before jumping up onto the stool next to the breakfast nook. She smiled as she went around the counter and found the reason ver affectionate kitty was acting this way by finding the food dish empty. "Are you hungry?" She asked picking up the dish and walked into the laundry room that was next to the kitchen. She found the food and poured some into the bowl before returning it to where it belonged. Afterwards she put water into the second bowl. Algeria walked happily over to the bowl. She bent down and pet the calico cat. Running her fingers over the black, gold, white and brown blotches and giggled as the kitty lifted it's back end as she pet it's body.

Turning back to the kitchen she began to go through the refrigerator for some food for herself when she heard her phone go off. Looking at the name on the screen she picked it up. "Hi Daddy." She spoke happily into her phone and began to listen to her father's voice having missed it as he was away in Suiko trying to close a business deal with a big shot there. She had no interest in the supposed family business, while Su-won did and he had gotten her blessing years ago to take over for her father when he decided to finally retire. "Are you still having trouble with Kye-sook?" She asked when she heard the strained voice that belonged to her father. An affirmative was sounded by him causing her to frown. Kye-sook was a bully; always had been, including in high school. He was also a business genius and hand helped her father merge several business' together. He was even helping her father with this latest merger and by the sound of her fathers voice it made her believe that Kye-sook was taking advantage of her fathers slightly naive and giving nature. "I'll have Su-won talk to him. They're still friends..." She bit her lip. "I think." She could hear him trying to deny that there was a problem, but she knew her father and if he had enough pressure put on him, he'd crack and give into Kye-sook's demands and that wouldn't do. "Are you going to be able to make it for my party? I invited both Mundeok and Gigan." She laughed when she heard her father's disbelieving voice of her getting those together in the same room. "Well, think of it this way. If people get bored they can watch Gigan go all out on Mundeok." More laughter was heard and by the time she'd said good-by she had a possible maybe on him getting back to Kuuto in time.

Turning back to her open refrigarator she pulled out leftover pizza. "I need to go grocery shopping." She said before looking down at her kitty. "Maybe later this week, after the party."

* * *

 

"Ahhh...." came the loud sigh from the blonde haired man across from Jae-ha who smirked. "That was good brother Kija!" He exclaimed causing the silvery haired man to smile at him.

"Zeno, how's life been treating you?" Jae-ha asked as he looked at the messy haired youth.

"Good!" He exclaimed happily as he stretched out his arms over his head.

The blue haired man next to him gave a nod in agreement. "Very." He said quietly.

Jae-ha looked at his younger brother. He'd always worried about Shin-ah, especially since he had always secluded himself away from everybody. The truth was Jae-ha and Shin-ah were orphans as children. He'd met the quiet boy in the group home where he'd seen the other children treat him worse than any adult had. Jae-ha had taken the boy under his wings and when he had aged out of the system he had sign the papers of guardianship for Shin-ah, later they both agreed to call each other brothers, since then that was what they were to one another.

Jae-ha looked over Kija who was smiling. When he had met the silvery haired man he had been shy but outspoken about his beliefs, it made him adorable in Jae-ha's eyes. Then he found out that his hair color was actually a from a medical condition that made the melanin pigment in his body to be less than normal people; this also left him paler than most. That had made Jae-ha all the more protective of the younger man because it left Kija a target for people to ridicule and tease him. So Jae-ha had dyed his hair green, which caused his younger brother to dye his hair baby blue in support of his older brother.

His eyes turned over to the Zeno, the happy-go-lucky blonde was always smiling like he had the world's biggest secret but wasn't about to share. The boy could go from happy and naive to serious in sixty seconds flat. There were things about Zeno that nobody knew about, not even Kija who's family had adopted Zeno years ago. The young man seemed to never age, always looking as he did ten years ago when Jae-ha and Kija were sixteen. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something that nagged the back of his mind about him.

Taking a sip of his wine glass he listened as Zeno spoke about the people they met all over the country as their small band toured. Zeno's eyes then met Shin-ah's, the young man smiled and gave a nod. "Now to our surprise." Zeno began as excitement rolled off of him. Kija seemed to catch the excitement as his leg began to bounce, causing Jae-ha to place his hand on the appendage to stop the excited movement that was juggling the table ever so slightly.

"Well don't leave us in suspense Zeno." He said as he waved his hand at the youth to make him continue.

"In our last city of Saika we, the band that is; were approached by a record agency and a manager and they think we're good enough to begin making real money." Zeno said happily.

"We-" Shin-ah began quietly. "We have are to open for an American band for the New Year's Eve Band Jam in a week."

"Isn't that being held at the old castle in the center of town this year?" Jae-ha asked as he scratched his chin.

"My family has an old legend that goes with that castle." Kija stated causing Zeno to smile nostalgically. "It's said that a beautiful Princess was chased away from there by her cousin who killed her father on her sixteenth birthday." He smiled as he recalled the story causing Jae-ha to roll his eyes at him. "It's said she gathered four strong and valiant warriors and along with her guardian and friend, she later retook the castle on her eighteenth year. She later married a former General of the five general counsel, but she died before giving him any children of unknown reasons."

"Why is that story important to your family?" Jae-ha asked having heard it before but never asking his boyfriend the reason it was important.

Kija smiled. "Because my family is directly linked to one of the four guardians." He cupped his chin in his hand and frowned. "Strangely their names have been lost to time." He looked up towards Jae-ha's gentle eyes. "You see when I was a young boy I got to see the original tablets that held this legend. However whenever it mentioned them by name, their names were so degraded that they weren't there anymore." He chuckled. "I used to make up names as a child whenever I read those scripts."

Zeno's eyes danced with emotion as he listened to them and smiled a knowing smile before changing the subject back to the band. "So the Four Dragons will be playing at Hiryuu Castle a week after Yona's party." He said.

"Oh!" Kija exclaimed. "Speaking of Yona's party, who'd you get as your person to give a present to?"

Shin-ah pulled out his piece of paper Yona had given him in her letter. "I got Tae-yeon."

"He's Hak's youngest brother." Jae-ha grinned at the mention of the raven haired male causing Kija to jab him with his pointer finger. "You better behave around him."

All three men chuckled at Jae-ha's perverted grin that appeared on his face as it morphed into a poorly concealed innocent look. "Who me?" He asked innocently.

"I mean it." Kija gave him a pointed look. "Or Yona may wipe her hands clean of you."

"Well," he began as he wrapped an arm around Kija's shoulders. "you'll have to entertain me that night."

Kija's face turned bright red at the double implications of that statement. "J-Jae-ha!" He cried out causing the green haired man to bark out a laugh.

"Who's you get?" Zeno asked Kija.

Once he'd calmed down enough, Kija pulled out his piece of paper. "Han-dae." He stated causing both brothers to chuckle. "Who'd you get?" He asked his lovely green haired boyfriend.

Jae-ha smirked. "Can't say." He stated. "It's a secret." He whispered gently with a bit of flirtatiousness in his voice causing Kija's cheeks to flush as he watched him stand with the dinner plates and began to clear the table. "But I know Gigan is coming."

"How is your grandmother?" Zeno asked as he helped clear the table.

"Overcompensating for missing out on my childhood." He stated. "She still hates that she hadn't been able to find me until I was already an adult." He looked at Shin-ah as he placed the dishes in the sink. "She says she's got a big surprise for us for Christmas this year."

The bluenette looked up at his brother with a blank look. "Huh?" He questioned.

"You are in town for Christmas this year, right?" Jae-ha asked the suds filled the sink. He gained a nod from his brother as Shin-ah finished the last vestiges of his dinner and stood up with the dirty dishes in hand. "Good."

Zeno left the kitchen and sat on the couch before yawning. He felt the cushions next to him dip and sighed as he laid his head on Kija's shoulder. "Zeno's tired." He stated.

"You still revert back to third person?" Jae-ah asked chuckling when he heard him from the kitchen as Shin-ah dried the dishes as he washed them.

"Yes." Zeno stated tiredly. "Zeno's tired. So he doesn't care." He stated.

"I'll go get the blankets for you." Kija said as he stood up and walked towards a closet door. He pulled a couple warm blankets out. When he returned Zeno was already snoring loudly. Placing the blankets on him, he then turned back to join the others.

"He can sleep anywhere." Shin-ah muttered.

"So can you." Jae-ha chuckled gaining a shrug from him.

"Night." The bluenette said as he left his brother alone with Kija.

"Ready?" Jae-ha asked as he placed the towel down after drying his hands, ready to retire for the night. He gained a nod from his silver haired life companion as they too retired for the night.

In the night sky four bright stars shined down upon the city below, one white, one blue, one green and the last one bright gold. Inside the apartment laying upon a couch laid Zeno, his golden hair splayed around his head. His fake snores having stopped. Inside his shirt he pulled out a golden dragon pendant with blue gem beads hanging from it. He looked upon it with a smile as he realized that once again he wasn't alone. _Hiryuu may not have returned yet but Yona is here and so is everybody else._ He thought. _They're not dragons this time or warriors, for this world doesn't need warriors this time around._ He chuckled as recalled how they'd been before. Reincarnations of their former selves but just normal people this time. He thought. "I'll do everything to ensure they continue to have normal lives." He said to nobody but himself unknown to him the stars heard him and winked out as Zeno looked at the name on his piece of paper.

_Kaya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! I was hoping to get it out last night but it needed editing. I'm happy with this version of it. Also Merry Christmas / Happy Hanukkah (to those who celebrate it) and I hope you got what you wanted this year; if not, oh well. ^_^


	4. Saddened Christmas Past and Tips

**Chapter** **4** : _Saddened Christmas Past and Tips_

* * *

Hak's face became a constant scowl as he watched women come in and out of the clothing store he worked in. _I really hate this time of year._ He thought as another woman came up to the counter and paid for the clothes she obviously didn't need but was buying them because of the fifty percent off sale. He'd love to tell her and everybody else that everything in the store was overpriced so that when the store had a sale it was actually the original price of the item before the markup, but then he'd lose his job. So he scowled at most people, let them pay for their supposedly sale priced clothes and stayed quiet. By the end of the day he was ready to strangle somebody. He'd send a glare at somebody who was smiling at him and instantly that smile would vanish from their faces. He was about to turn the corner when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"HAK!" The voice of his best friend should've startled him but he was so use to his antics. Pulling the arms away from around him he growled slightly. "Rough day?" Su-won asked causing Hak's scowl to deepen causing Su-won to chuckle. "You could always quit and I could help pay for your collage." He smiled when Hak glared at him.

"No." Hak muttered with a sigh as he pushed his locks out of his eyes. "I just hate this time of year." He breathed in the cold air and felt his insides freeze slightly. "I'm thinking of vanishing until spring."

Su-won laughed. "No you won't." He chuckled. "You'll disappoint Yona." He smiled when he spotted the light red flush on Hak's cheeks. He knew his friend loved his crimson haired cousin. "You need to get into the holiday spirit. Get a bit cheerful."

"Whatever." Hak muttered as he pushed himself to walk faster as he hid the lower half of his face, in the thickly knitted scarf that he had around his neck, from the cold.

Su-won smiled and continued to walk at a normal pace. When he arrived at Hak's destination he found that it was the little bakery Yona worked at, however at this time of day she and Yun were still in school. He did however chuckle when he spotted Hak's least favorite person sitting in the corner.

Tae-jun was sipping tea with his father former member of the city council Kan Soo-jin. Personally Su-won didn't really trust the older man and was a bit shocked when he had been placed on the city council only to be found of fraud and theft; though the theft had never been proven and the fraud charges had vanished leaving the man without a job and very few wanting to take on a man with such a shadow looming over his past.

Hak turned towards him with a couple of donuts and coffee cups in his hands. He nodded over to the booth in the corner opposite of the Kan's. Su-won followed and sat down. "Thank-you." He stated taking the treat and warm drink.

"Yep." Hak nodded as he looked passed him towards the wall that had pictures of the staff on it. Yona's image was constant in most because she knew the owners personally and had been coming here since it opened four years ago. "You know I don't like this time of year for a reason." He began gaining a of course kinda of look from his friend. "That night my parents died we were coming from a Christmas party Yona's family had thrown, Yona and I had fallen asleep; like kids do. My parents left me with Yona and her family. The next morning we were going to have Christmas with each other's family, but that didn't happen. They got hit by a drunk driver and died instantly. Old man came and told Il Christmas morning. I should've been with them, but I wasn't. I should've died that night, but I didn't. I hate this time of year for a lot of reasons, but that night is the main one." He sighed as he looked away from his friend and bit into the treat. "Yona knows I hate parties this time of year because of it. I hate the music because it's so damn cheery and all I want to do is be miserable. This is also the reason why I don't celebrate Christmas period." He sipped his drink. "This is why when you say to get into the holiday spirit I just want to punch you and everybody else who says this; but I don't. You're my friend, so I don't want to hurt you. Yona is my friend and I know I'll go to her party; hell I even got a gift for it. I'll do it because she's my friend."

Su-won's eyes soften. "I know this time of year is hard for you but I never heard the story before." He smiled. "I'll stop with the music and I won't bring up the Christmas stuff again. You're my friend too and I hate seeing you miserable."

Hak chuckled. "Thanks." He sighed. Now I just gotta get through this party. He thought mournfully as he ate the rest of his treat.

* * *

Yona looked over at Yun who was helping her choose a new dress for the party. "How about this one." She said holding up a thigh high black cocktail dress.

"Uh." Yun shook his head at her. "You're the host, so you don't want to come off as a desperate single woman looking for a one night stand."

Yona's cheeks flushed as he put the dress back. Her eyes going to another dress, this one was floor length and had a red belt around it's waist and had sweetheart look to it. It was pretty. The cream color stood out with the red belt. It had a small false fur short coat that was mid-back in length. "Yun!" She called gaining his attention from the dress pants he was thinking of purchasing.

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Perfect." He said as he looked for her size. "It's got your size too." He smiled at her blush as he pulled the dress and coat down and handed it to her.

"I'm gonna go try it on." She ran off to the dressing room. He followed at a slower pace.

When he arrived at the fitting room he began to speak again. "You really think Hak's gonna come?" He asked knowing he'd asked this before. "You know how much he hates these kinds of things."

"I know." She stated as she blushed at thinking about her best friend. "I'm going to confess something to him tomorrow night."

Yun raised an eye brow. "What?" He inquired already thinking he knew.

"That I love him." She stated as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she looked at how it hugged her curves. When she didn't hear a response she called out for her friend. "Yun, are you there?"

Yun was stunned. She was finally going to admit and confess her feelings for Hak. He had his phone out and began to text their four friends in a group text. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered and couldn't wait to hear what Kija, Jae-ha, Shin-ah and Zeno reacted. His phone began to go off immediately with emoji's and exclamation marks. He chuckled. Most everybody said the same thing. Finally! "How do you think he's gonna react?"

 _How's she going to do it?_ Kija texted

 _Our Yona dear is finally growing up._ Jae-ha texted.

 _I'm so happy for her._ Shin-ah texted

 _Woohoo! Miss and Mister get to be happy again!_ Zeno texted followed by ten happy faces.

Yun rolled his eyes at Zeno's text. "I'm hoping for a positive outlook." She suddenly giggled. "When we were six he asked me to be his wife; of course that was when his parents were alive."

Yun chuckled. "Sounds like he was in love with you then." He texted that she was doing it tomorrow night.

 _Shoot. That's probably the main reason for the party._ Jae-ha texted.

 _Oh this is romantic._ Kija texted.

 _..._ Shin-ah texted.

 _We've gotta help them!_ Zeno text. _Make sure nobody bothers them!_

 _Agreed._ Everybody texted at the same time.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked as he leaned against the fitting room doorframe.

"Yep." She said sounding happy. "After the party gets going and we hand out the presents, I'm going to pull him to the side and tell him my feelings." She sighed. "I just hope he still returns them. I mean, it was a childhood crush. What if he doesn't feel the same any more?"

 _She's doubting herself._ He texted. _What do I say?_

 _Encourage her!_ Jae-ha texted.

 _Tell her she's a beautiful, courageous young woman who can do anything she puts her mind to._ Kija texted.

 _I agree with my brother._ Shin-ah texted.

 _Tell her that she just has to believe that Hak still loves her but because of his past he may just be afraid to admit to them._ Zeno texted.

"Maybe he still does love you," he stated opting for Zeno's text. "I mean, some childhood feelings always reach into adulthood. Mine do. Otherwise I wouldn't still be your friend."

Silence had him twitching slightly as he pushed away from the doorframe thinking he'd said something wrong.

"Really?" She asked her voice now right behind him instead of inside the fitting room.

He turned to speak but found his voice stolen from him. His mouth was opening and closing like a beached fishes.

Yona giggled as she caught his beached fish look. "Good?" She asked.

Phone still in hand he clicked the camera app and snapped a picture of her.

"You're gonna knock the breath out of him." He stated as he sent the picture to the four.

Yona giggled. "Really?" She asked him as she spun around.

"Yeah." His eyes softened as he watched her. She's beautiful. He thought before shaking his head slightly. "If Hak doesn't want you after tomorrow night, I know somebody who does." He said blushing lightly at his own confession.

Yona smiled happily before walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Thanks Yun. You're the best!" She turned around and went back into the changing room. He looked back down at his phone that was going off.

 _Wow!_ Kija's text had a shocked emoji on it.

 _Yona dear looks ravishing._ Jae-ha text.

 _Yona's beautiful._ Shin-ah texted with an emoji that had sparkles next to it.

 _Mister is going to be in shock._ Zeno texted.

 _I think I may need to do her hair for her._ Yun texted.

 _Leave it down._ Jae-ha texted.

 _To the side._ Kija texted.

 _Put something in it._ Shin-ah texted.

 _Sparkles! Make her hair sparkle!_ Zeno texted.

 _I've got some sparkle hairspray._ Kija texted.

 _It washes out._ Jae-ha texted to calm Yun down.

 _I've got some sparkle make-up that's used for our band._ Shin-ah texted.

 _I've got a pretty hairpin._ Zeno texted. _It's very old. Belonged to a friend of mine many years ago._

 _Yes to all._ Yun texted. _We meet at Yona's two hours before the party?_ He asked gaining a series of emoji thumb ups. He looked up as Yona stepped out. "Ready?" He asked as she gave a nod and went to pay for her dress as he went back over to the men's section and pulled the dress pants and shirt he wanted off of the wall and went up to pay for it. As the two of them walked out of the store Yun was smiling, mostly because he was happy for his two friends and couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody is having some awesome holiday weather. I sadly had no snow for Christmas this year. Very sad about that. Hopefully you all have plans for your New Year's Eve. I only plan on updating my A Miko's Peace story. Sorry for the wait on this chapter though. I got busy updating Daybreak. I plan to update Ruby Sky come Monday. ^_^
> 
> Yona's Dress and Coat - http://sta.sh/01i5eirkre2v


	5. The Party Begins

**Chapter 5** :  _The Party Begins_

* * *

 

Zeno sighed forlornly at the cake as he laid his head on the table. Yun and the other caterers were bringing out the food for the party for the last hour. The tables had been set up with the dance floor in the center of the room and the band which was a guy with a computer and speakers. Not even a real band! He and Shin-ah could've been the band! He had arrived with the others at Yona's apartment to help her do her hair and make-up. He could still feel the heavy hair ornament in his inner haori pocket. He hadn't been able to give it to her...yet. He grinned as he recalled her giggle at his choice of clothing. He had decided to go old school with his clothes for the party. A nice brown kimono and hakama set with a green haori that had bright golden and brown leaves falling on his back and arms. The sash around his waist matched the green haori. He felt comfortable. Kija had panicked when he'd seen his clothes while Jae-ha ha laughed saying at least somebody was going to be comfortable.

As the guests began to flow into the room Zeno spied Su-won and smiled when he noticed the young man was wearing a light blue dress shirt and khaki pants, but it was Hak behind him that caught his attention. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black dress pants, however he was wearing a haori with the wind clan emblems on it. Filtering around the two young men were Hak's brothers. Everybody placing their gifts on the table next to the Christmas tree.

Hak's eyes met those of the blonde man's and made a beeline towards him and with him the group of young men. "Hey Zeno." Hak patted the blondes head before sitting next to him. "Have you seen Yona?" He asked looking slightly nervous.

"Mister needs to calm down." He said. "Miss will be here in a moment." He turned and handed Hak a cup of sake.

Hah sighed as he took the small cup and drank it. He grimaced at the burning sensation the liquid left behind as he swallowed it. "Thanks." He sighed. "Don't know why I'm so nervous tonight."

"You're not the only one." Zeno sighed as he turned to continue to watch the people walk through the doors. "Kaya is coming tonight too. I haven't seen her in many years." He rubbed his hands together. "I hope she remembers Zeno."

Hak's eyes softened as he patted him on his back. "I'm sure she will." He chuckled. "You kinda followed her everywhere like a lost puppy all throughout high school."

Zeno's cheeks turned pink as he scratched his cheek. "Heh." He laughed nervously. "I forgot about that." He sighed. "Zeno's loved her for a long time, but was always worried about hurting her." He admitted before looking at Hak. "Why haven't you admitted you like the Miss to her yet?"

Hak chuckled. "I'm not sure." He looked out at the people as they sat around table and spotted his grandfather with Jae-ha's grandmother. The old sea captain was wearing a pretty purple dress with a baby blue shawl around her shoulders smoking a cigarette that had Tae-yeon making faces and waving his hand in front of his nose to push the smoke away from his face all the while the old man was ignoring the boy in favor for talking to Gigan. "Perhaps I was afraid it would change our friendship to something that I wouldn't be able to maintain." He looked back at Zeno who nodded in understanding before freezing. Hak turned his head and spotted what had made Zeno freeze up like that. Kaya had just walked into the room. She wore a red knee high dress with a black belt around her waist. Her black locks were down to her chin and she had a red flower pin in her hair. Hak heard Zeno sigh at the sight of her. Leaning forward he spoke. "Perhaps you should go say hi to her." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

Zeno nodded at the suggestion and slowly walked over to the woman that held his heart in two lifetimes. He came up beside her and smiled. "Kaya?" He said questioningly.

She turned her head towards him. Their eyes met and he saw the recognition in them almost immediately. "ZENO!" She cried out and gave him a huge hug that had her practically leaping into his arms. Zeno caught her, if barely. His eyes went wide as she kissed his cheek causing the skin to turn red. "I've missed you! I saw you in Chi'shin at your last gig there!"

"Y-You did?" He stuttered a bit shocked.

"Yes and I've got to say you've made me a fan." She winked at him and giggled at his apparent flush on his cheeks.

Zeno smiled. "I'm glad!" He said loudly. "I mean. I've always wondered if you ever went to those kinds of things." He scratched his head nervously. She giggled as she noticed his nervousness. "Would you like to join me over there by Hak?" He pointed to the table he'd vacated just minutes ago.

"Sure." She said and with those few words spoken between them Zeno felt his heart fill to overflowing.

* * *

 

Tetora smoothed out her little black dress once more. Lili and Ayura nowhere in sight. She was nervous now that she knew Su-won was going to be here. Then just before they left Lili's cat Vold had jumped into her arms and now her dress had cat hair everywhere! It wasn't fair! She didn't want to approach him if she smelled like a cat. She sighed once more as she inspected her dress before walking out of the women's bathroom. Up to the top floor she went by elevator and entered the room. She spotted her cousin and sister; both with their significant others. Tae-woo was whispering something in Lili's ear causing her to blush while Han-dae had Ayura by her hand and was leading her off to a table. Then she spotted him, Su-won. He was a sweet man, gorgeous and very handsome; in her opinion.

Taking a deep breath she approached him. Her nerves had her hands gripping her purse a bit tighter than she normally would. _I'll just say hello._ She thought before frowning. _No, I'll say hi. It's better than hello. Thought both do mean the same. Oh gosh I'm gonna make a fool of myself._ She'd bought this dress especially for the occasion. He only ever saw her in jeans. She rarely dressed like a girl. Her tom-boy clothes made her invisible to most. Just as he turned towards her, she lost her ability to speak, lucky for her; he didn't.

"Tetora?" Su-won questioned the woman in front of him. The beautiful blonde woman in front of him was definitely the girl that he'd known for the last six years except now she actually looked like a girl. "You look breathtaking."

Her cheeks flushed. "Thank-you." She said a bit embarrassed. "You look good too."

Su-won smiled. "Thank-you." He said before leaning forward slightly. "I confess I had help from Hak." He chuckled. "I couldn't decide what to wear." He shrugged. "I take it you got the invite from Yona."

"Ah, actually Lili invited me." She stated. "She asked Yona though."

Holding out his hand for her to take he led her to a table near one of the windows that lined one side of the room. "I'm glad you came." He stated truthfully. "Otherwise I would've bothered Hak all night and I know he's planning something."

Tetora laughed lightly. "I hear Yona is too." She couldn't hold back the smirk as she sat down in the chair.

Su-won sat across from her. "Really?" He inquired.

"I heard it from Tae-woo and Lili; who hear it from Jae-ha, who heard it from Yun, who got it from Yona." She smiled. "Yona's going to confess her feelings to him."

"Oh my." Su-won felt emotion burst in his heart. A smirk appearing on his lips. "Hak said the same thing on the way here."

Both shared a look before laughing. "I feel like I'm in high school all over again." Tetora stated with a slight flush.

"Hm. Likewise. Only this time it's not a rumor about myself." He chuckled as he pour the white wine for both of them.

"There were a lot of those." She smirked before taking a sip of the wine.

"Oh yes." He nodded. "I think the one I liked mostly was the one where I swung both ways and both Yona and Hak were my lovers." He laughed. "Can you imagine me with my own cousin?" He shook his head causing her to chuckle. "Yona had a fit when she heard that one."

"Didn't she get up in front of the who school and yell out 'get your minds out of the gutter. I'm not sleeping with my first cousin' which caused most to start laughing."

"The teachers weren't." He pointed out. "She got taken to the principles office for doing that, but it did set everyone straight again. At least until the next rumor began."

"Oh I remember one rumor that turned out to be true about though." She nodded off towards Jae-ha who had his arm around Kija's shoulders as they sat at the table with Hak.

"Ah. Yeah." He chuckled. "I only just found out that, that one was true."

"Seriously?" She asked with shock in her voice. "He never denied it in school. Plus he was caught several times making out with other boys."

"Rumored to be making out with other boys." He corrected her. "It was never proven at the time."

She shrugged. "True." She said as she looked over towards Zeno and giggled. Su-won's eyes followed as he smirked at the scene. "Didn't he use to follow her around like a lost puppy?" He nodded as he took a sip from his wine glass. "Good for him. Zeno deserves some happiness." The two then sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Tetora gasped. Su-won turned his head to see what caught her gaze and found his eyes widening. Standing at the back of the room, near the doors, was Yona.

* * *

 

Hak found himself bored slightly, though was glad that the music was gentle and non-Christmasy. After his third small cup of sake he pushed the substance away. He didn't want to get drunk tonight. He wanted to remember the look on Yona's face as she had her fun. He also wanted to remember whether or not she accepted his confession. He suddenly heard Kaya gasp. Looking at the girl in front of him, he realized that whoever had walked in was the reason for her reaction. Turning in his chair he looked through the throng of people and found his heart give pause at the beauty standing in front of the doors. Yona wore her cream dress and matching short coat. Her hair hung in ringlets at the side of her head over her shoulder and cascading down across her chest to land near her waist. The red of the sash around her waist did no justice to the red of her hair nor the violet color of her eyes. She was beauty incarnate and if Hak wasn't already in love with her, he knew she would've stolen his heart all over again.

As she entered the room it seemed everybody took notice of her, including her family. Yona placed her gift at the table and then began to greet everybody one by one. When she finally came to her friend's table Hak had yet to take his eyes off of her. Jae-ha was the first to notice this and couldn't help a small tease. "Yona dear I'm afraid if you don't sit down with us your beauty is going to cause Hak's heart to suddenly fail."

His words had the desired reaction from both. Yona flushed a deep red that covered both cheeks and crossed the bridge of her nose. Hak likewise blushed before he glared at the man. "Asshole." He mumbled suddenly finding the table cloth more interesting. It was an un-Hak-like thing to do, but he did it.

Zeno took pity on both and stood up, pulled a chair out for Yona and then slipped back into his chair next to Kaya who whispered in his ear causing him to smile.

Pushing her embarrassment to the side Yona begun to speak. "I'm so glad everybody was able to come tonight." She said with a happy tone to her voice.

"We wouldn't have missed it." Kija stated as he took a drink from his sparkling grape juice filled wine glass.

"We rarely are able to get together like this these days." Jae-ha stated solemnly.

"It's true." Shin-ah said with a nod. "Our band is always too busy for us to find time to visit."

"Yeah." Zeno said sadly. "And with us getting a contract with concerts now, we'll be even more busy."

Yona looked at her friends with sad eyes. "My art gallery sold out, which means I'll need to paint more." Kija interjected.

"Which means less time of you spending time with me." Jae-ha whined. "Though I'm to talk. I'm in home marketing, which is seeing an unusual jump in this last quarter. I'll be lucky to be home on New Years. I've got clients coming from dozens of places to come see new homes in the area. Plus there's the chance I'll get promoted this year if I keep up the good work."

Hak sighed. "In other words you're lucky to have them here _Hime_." He chuckled as she flushed at his nickname for her while Zeno's eyes danced with emotion at hearing her called that.

"Yes, I'm lucky." She said as she saw Yun sit down next to her. "I'm lucky to have such good friends." She sighed. "But that's not all. I'm lucky to be loved by everyone that knows me." Nobody could deny that one. It was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It's a little slow in this chapter but the next one comes the confession. Who will confess first? Hak or Yona? ^-^


	6. Confessions End the Night With Happiness

**Chapter 6** :  _Confessions End the Night With Happiness_

* * *

 

As the guests are their dinners and talked for awhile Yona stood up and went to the head of the room. "Friends and family, I wish to bring your attention to the main event tonight. " she pointed towards the table of presents that was next to the tree. "It's time to begin seeing what our secret santa's have left us. Also I'd like everybody to wait for all the gifts to be passed out before opening." People began to clap their hands together. Each as eager as a child on Christmas but with the maturity of an adult. "Professor Geun-tae is the first tonight." She said as she held up a medium sized box.

The man stood up and took a bow. "Thank-you for the honor." He said in a joking manner as he stood up and took the gift. The people chuckled at him.

Yona took a second smaller box off the table and chuckled at the name. "Kang Tae-jun." She said the man's name causing him to rush up to her side. He blushed as their hands touched. "Merry Christmas." she whispered to him knowing he'd been having a hard time since his father's fraud charges had come up several months back.

"Thank-you." He said before walking back to his table.

"Hak." She said his name while holding up his medium sized gift.

"Throw it like a football!" He yelled causing everybody to laugh at the once high school football players words.

"No!" She yelled back. "Get your lazy butt up here."

He groaned. "But I'm comfy where I am." He complained causing more chuckles. He stood up any way and walked over to her with one of his smirks in place.

She handed him his gift. "You're such a child sometimes." She said quietly.

"Perhaps." He said as he took the gift. "But you love it." He winked causing her cheeks to flush.

"Oh you..." She groaned at his teases.

Hak chuckled as he returned to his seat. As the gifts were given out he studied his present and smiled as he recognized the handwriting to be none other than Zeno's. He chuckled and wondered who got the blonde's name but didn't have to very long. When Zeno's name was called he noticed the nice little blush on Kaya's cheeks and smirked. Yeah, he'd always known the young woman always liked Zeno, it was just pure stubbornness that had the two not with each other. Both too stubborn to tell the other of their feelings. _Can't say I'm innocent of that one._ He thought as he watched Yona. He'd been in love her since they'd been kids. He was just too stubborn when he was a teen to tell her his feelings because she'd let him down as a kid. _Not tonight._ He thought. _I'll tell her._ He decided with a nod before finishing his soda.

Once all the gifts were handed out Yona returned to her seat with her gift, a tiny box. She was curious as to what she'd gotten. As soon as she sat down some soft music began playing and the people began to open their gifts. She delicately began to open her gift. Being the type of person who liked to tease the person who had given the gift she smiled as she noticed Hak watching her like a hawk from the corner of her eye. He wasn't even opening his own gift. Finally the small black jewelry box was revealed. She saw him smile as he watched her open the box. Her eyes widened when she saw the oval locket. It looked almost like her mother's that she'd lost years ago. "Hak." She whispered his name before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank-you." She said tearfully.

"Thought this was suppose to be a secret santa kind of thing?" He asked as he rubbed his neck.

"I know it was you." She stated. "Only you would've bought me something like this." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Guilty." He stated with a smirk before pulling her into his arms. "Remember when you lost your mom's?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "I cried for days." She admitted.

"Yeah well..." He began causing her to look up at him. "Gramps took me into those woods and the two of us, along with a few friends, scoured those woods for the necklace for several days. Never did find it."

"You did that for me?" She asked gaining a nod from him. "Why?" She asked him questioningly.

By now everybody at their table was listening and Hak felt their eyes on him and felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. _Not gonna chicken out._ He thought as he sighed. "Because, I-I love you." He said as he closed his eyes. _There it's out._ He thought and felt his belly begin to doing flip flops.

"Hak." Yona said his name so softly he almost didn't hear it. Opening his eyes he saw she had fresh tears in her eyes. Now he thought he'd done something wrong before she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him over into her arms. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his body. "I love you too." She mumbled against his chest.

 _Huh._ His mind went blank. _Did she just-_ His thoughts became jumbled. "What did you say?" He inquired wanting to hear those words again in case he was delirious.

She pulled back from him, a nice flush against her cheeks. "I love you too." She said.

Suddenly not caring who could see or watch them, Hak pulled her back into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

 

Su-won opened his gift and found himself looking at a photo of his parents, uncle and both him and Yona at their last family Christmas get together. Several weeks after this was taken they would die. It was a wonderfully sweet gift and the handwriting on the name tag had given it away that it was from Uncle Il. He looked up in time to watch Tetora open hers, a gift from him. She gasped as she saw the diamond bracelet that was inside. Her eyes going wide as she looked around herself wondering who it was from before her eyes landed on him.

"Did you-" she began before he took the gift out of the box and placed it on her wrists.

"I did." He stated. "I've liked you for awhile Tetora. I hope we can begin something tonight that'll last for a long time." He said this with true honesty. He truly cared for her. It wasn't until recently that he finally figured that out. They'd gone to high school together but it wasn't until his second year of collage that he took notice of her when she'd joined the kento club he was in.

"I'd like that." She said. When she heard a cry. Turning she saw Lili wrap her arms around Tae-woo's neck.

"Is that a yes?" She heard him ask.

"YES!" Lili yelled out as she held out her hand and he placed a ring on it.

"Well it's about time." Tetora said before her eyes widened as she spotted Hak and Yona in a liplock. She turned her eyes toward Su-won who had a pink tinge to his cheeks before he turned his gaze away from the scene between his friend and cousin. "Who do you think confessed first?" She inquired from him.

He chuckled before taking a drink of wine and finished his glass. "Hak." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "He had to be the one to confess, otherwise he'd be dumbfounded right now instead of kissing her."

Tetora laughed. "What if she confessed and he did afterwards?" She countered.

"They both did." came a voice that caused both to jump slightly.

"Ju-doh." Su-won greeted his other cousin. "How do you know?"

"I'm a bodyguard for a living." Ju-doh stated. "I've been watching everybody all night. I saw them both confess to each other after Yona opened her gift."

"I'm glad." Tetora admitted. "They deserve happiness."

Ju-doh made a noise that sounded like a snort. "Happiness is fleeting if the feeling behind it isn't real but a false one." He stated as he narrowed his eyes at Hak.

"Ju-doh." Su-won whined his cousins name. "You always find a negative in everything. You've always been protective of Yona and I."

"I'm the eldest cousin." He stated. "Neither of you have siblings, so I always thought it was my place to protect you both." He admitted before taking a drink from the beer in his hand.

"Are you working tonight?" Tetora inquired.

"No." He stated as he shook his head causing his raven colored chin length hair to swish around his face. "In between jobs."

"Then relax." She said with a grin. "Stop worrying about others and enjoy yourself."

Su-won nodded. "She's right." He said. "Yona is safe with Hak and I'm safe with Tetora. So enjoy yourself."

Ju-doh sighed. "Very well." He eyed Hak once more before walking away from Su-won and Tetora.

* * *

 

As the evening wore on people began dancing and enjoying one another's company even more. Yona was watching everything as her party began to come to an end. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and leaned back against the chest she knew was Hak's. His chin landing on her shoulder. She watched Zeno dance with Kaya, Jae-ha with Kija. Shin-ah trying to avoid a couple of drink girls. Her father talking to a fellow colleague and both Mundeok and Gigan enjoying each other's company with a slow dance. The former army general and former sea captain seemed to be hitting it off real well.

"Did you enjoy your party Yona?" Hak inquired as his lips ghosted over the shin of her neck causing Yona to blush hotly at the intimate embrace he had her in.

"Yes." She said happily. "Hak?"

"Hm?" He answered with a hum.

"Thank-you for coming." She said softly. "I know you hate this time of year, but I hope this party made you realize that this holiday can be filled with happiness too."

"It's only happy because I'm with you." He said silently thinking how cheesy that line was.

She giggled. "I'm glad." She smiled. "Though from the looks of it you and Jae-ha may become related it If your grandparents get any closer.

Hak's snapped open. "Huh?" He questioned gaining a laugh from the woman in his arms. He grinned. "You're teasing me."

"Couldn't help it." She giggled before she felt those gentle hands of his turn on her and began to tickle her sides.

Squeals of loud laughter caught her friend's and family's attention. Knowing smiles were placed upon lips as others just watched, happily knowing that she was happy. A certain golden dragon smirked as he continued to woo the woman he loved. Sometime during the party he had finally given his gift to the crimson haired woman. On top of her head laid to rest a golden chopstick hairpin that had red and pink jewels that made up flowers that were in the pin. The blue and green gems catching the light and causing them to glisten and sparkle; and for once in a very long time Ouryuu was very happy to have his friends and the Miss back in his life.

Out in the sky the stars of the dragons sparkled with joy from the knowledge that the one left behind through the ages was finally truly happy and that one day he would use these memories to get him through another dark time in Kouka's history; however that wouldn't be for another millennium, so Ouryuu had time to enjoy the brightness that were his friend's reincarnated and they had time to enjoy their peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: See, I told you this chapter had a bit more action in it. I'm finished with this story. Now I'll get back to Ruby Sky, also the next miscellaneous Yona story will be on Tae-woo and Lili. So be on the lookout for that one. ^_^


End file.
